Some user interfaces may provide various lists of information. By way of example, user interfaces for some music applications may display lists of songs, albums, and/or playlists. In some interfaces, list entries that are related may be grouped and labeled (e.g., with a section header label). Conventionally, as the user scrolls through a list, the label may be scrolled along with the list entries. In some cases, the label may be scrolled off the screen although some of the list entries may still be visible. This may make it difficult for the user to identify what list he is currently viewing.